custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Prozuke
Prozuke was originally a Toa Gravity and a member of Toa Jovan's team. He was eventually transformed into a Rahaga by Makuta Verahk, and later became a member of the Society of Guardians. Biography Early Life Prozuke was originally a Ba-Matoran of the same village Toa Lesovikk once protected. At some point, however, the local Turaga of the village went mad, and shipped the Matoran to the realm of Karzahni where they were "fixed". Luckilly, Prozuke managed to escape Karzahni's ruler and make a run for freedom, being pursude by Karzahni's Manas all the while. During this escape attempt, Prozuke found his way into a small cavern that eventually continued through an underwater tunnel. Prozuke attempted to swim through, but was knocked out by a underwater cyclone, courtesy of Toa Skydrax. When Prozuke awoke, he found himself on the island of Artahka. After a short conversation with the island's ruler, the Matoran received a mysterious cube-like object. Artahka then teleported him away from the island. The cube later released a burst of energy that transformed Prozuke into a Toa. Toa After becoming a Toa, Prozuke began to wander the world, lending his services where they were needed. His skill in combat eventually drew the attention of a Toa of Magnetisim named Jovan, who recruited Prozuke into his team. Around 79,100 years ago, the Matoran Civil War in Metru Nui imperiled the health of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. To prevent his death, Jovan led his team to the Chamber of Life, located under Mount Valmai in the heart of the Southern Continent. The team successfully battled the various guards and traps in the chamber, though one of these guardians, a reptilian Protodax, managed to attack Prozuke and ruin his right eye. After defeating Umbra, and retrieving the Mask of Life, Prozuke and the others brought it to Karda Nui to restore health to Mata Nui. After the Ignika's use resulted in the death of a Toa, Jovan, Prozuke and the remaining members of the team returned it to the Chamber of Life. Later, Prozuke and a Toa of Stone named Vormahk decided to leave the team, who had chosen to become Turaga and stay to watch over the mask and the region's Matoran. Wishing to continue wandering and exploring the universe, the pair set out on their own. Rahaga At some point in the past, Prozuke and Vormahk came into conflict with the Makuta Verahk, who, after a lengthy battle, defeated the two Toa and brought them back to one of his lairs. Later, in an act of cruelty, Verahk used the power of his Blade of Mutation to transform Prozuke and his companion into diminutive beings known as Rahaga, the idea based on Roodaka's approach to dealing with Toa Norik's team. Society of Guardians The two remained Verahk's prisoners until they somehow managed to escape. What Prozuke and Vormahk did after this is largely unknown, though it is known that they eventually joined the secretive group known as the Society of Guardians. More recently, Prozuke and the Le-Matoran spy Gravak were dispatched to the Southern Continent to gather an Av-Matoran agent named Krepek. After returning to the Fortress of Ages, Prozuke and numerous other Society members offered several new recruits membership into the Society. He was later seen talking to Vormahk, Raniza and Nuzaka. Prozuke, Vormahk, and Nuzaka would also spend the next few weeks performing an inventory on the fortress' vault in an effort to discover what the Lepidian bounty hunter Raduke had stolen from it earlier. Despite their efforts, Prozuke and the others were unable to find anything missing or misplaced, and reported this information to Krataka. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In an alternate reality where Toa Tuyet took control of the Nui Stone and formed the oppressive Toa Empire, Prozuke and Vormahk joined a small Toa resistance against the Empire's empress led by Toa Hydros. Since this occurred before their meeting with Makuta Verahk, the two remained Toa in this universe. It is assumed that Prozuke partook in the grand final battle between the Empire and the remaining resistances fighting the Empire at the Coliseum in Metru Nui. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Strong and capable, Prozuke is a wise and confident warrior. He learns from his mistakes and makes sure not to repeat them. Even after his mutation, he views his transformation as another learning experience. Prozuke is also the only person who can translate Vormahk's grunts, growls, and roars. As a Toa of Gravity, Prozuke possessed control over the element of Gravity, allowing him to either increase or decrease the gravitational pull within a limited area. These powers were mostly lost when he became a Rahaga, though he can access them to a limited extent through the use of his Rhotuka spinner. Due to Karzahni's tampering, Prozuke's armor coloration is different from the typical purple and black common to most Ba-Matoran and Toa of Gravity. He has only one eye due to an encounter with a Protodax during his team's mission to claim the Ignika. Mask & Tools As a Toa, Prozuke wore the Great Mask of Energy, which allowed him to absorb almost any form of energy used against him and convert it into elemental energy, which ultimately re-energized him. His tools were a Tri-Blade Spear and a Protosteel Boomerang Blade. All of these have since been lost due to his transformation. As a Rahaga, Prozuke carries a Hooked Staff. He also has a back-mounted launcher that allows him to fire Rhotuka Spinners that can temporarily negate or increase a target's gravity, causing them to either float away or become too heavy to move easily. Trivia *Prozuke was Toa Hydros' first Toa-based MOC. Appearances *''The Adventures of Toa Prozuke'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Toa Category:Toa Hydros Category:Society of Guardians Category:Gravity Category:Toa of Gravity Category:Ba-Matoran